Web of Carnage
by xilestyle
Summary: What do you think would happen if Cletus Kassidy gave away the Carnage symbiote to someone else, to continue his legacy? I'll tell ya what happens! SheCarnage is born! Adopted from 13-Syn-13.
1. She-Carnage Is Born!

Hi everyone! I've adopted Web of Carnage from 13-Syn-13 since he hasn't done anything with it for a long time. 13-Syn-13 wrote this chapter. I don't own and don't pretend to own any of Marvels characters.

If you have any ideas for future chapters please message me! I'd love to hear them.

My buddy Aragen from helped me A LOT with this chapter! Go check him out, hes a great writer!

Chapter 1 – She-Carnage is born!

It was an ordinary day or as ordinary as you can get at the Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane. Inside, people were being sedated while others were freaking out. There were even those who were hatching plans to escape, only to be met with failure.

However within the walls of the institute, the mood was more cheerful than usual. Unbeknownst to the patients, the doctors were celebrating. To their relief, one of Ravencroft's most notorious patients was to be executed later that day. The name of the patient?

Cletus Kasady or as he was infamously known as…Carnage. Armed with the deadly red symbiote spawn of Venom, Kasady went on multiple deadly rampages only to end back at Ravencroft.

After his symbiotic partner was seemingly destroyed once more, the state of New York knew it had one chance to end Kasady's madness once and for all. Almost everyone rejoiced at the idea.

Except for one.

While the doctors partied away carelessly, Dr. Rebecca Henson sat on a couch in the corner of the room was an annoyed look on her face.  
"And these fools are my superiors," she grumbled before taking a sip of her own drink. Whereas most believed Kasady was a lost cause, Rebecca believed that somewhere in Kasady was a small boy, just lashing out in anger and fear.

Well, somewhere along those lines anyway. At least, that's what Rebecca told the others. No one knew her real reasons for wanting to keep that psycho alive. In fact, Rebecca didn't even admit it to herself.

Rebecca was a young woman of 21 with long reddish-brown hair and long-lashed gray-blue eyes. She was about 5'7" with pale white skin. Most people never truly gave her a second look but one person did.

Kasady.

He always called her Beautiful, though Rebecca never truly saw why. All she saw herself as was a ghostly pale, desperate for a relationship, type of girl.

"Why can't you idiots see Kasady needs help?" Rebecca growled under her breath. She then signed angrily, "Guess not. No one ever listens to me. They probably don't even realize I'm here." Her hand gripped the couch and Rebecca rumbled, "If I had the chance, I would kill them all-"

Rebecca stopped in mid though and worryingly thought, "Did I just think that? Snap out of it!" Wanting to clear her head, Rebecca walked out of the room without being noticed by her colleagues at all.

-

Rebecca attracted the attention of many of the inmates as she made her way through the hallway with cells on both sides of her. She didn't pay attention to some of them making whistling sounds and others making dirty remarks of her.  
"Wow. The only people who actually pay attention to me are inmates inside a mental institution," Rebecca chuckled, "It's a start I guess."

Eventually Rebecca arrived at the Maximum Security wing or Ravencroft where the most dangerous inmates were kept. At that point in time, many of the cells were empty since some of the super powered inmates had managed to escape, causing trouble for Spider-Man. Rebecca didn't even pay attention to that and instead made a beeline to the last cell were one inmate remained. Rebecca stopped in front of the cell and looked inside. There a man lied on a bed inside the cell. He was facing the wall, not even moving to acknowledge the doctor's presence.

"Mr. Kasady?" Rebecca called out, not trying to let it slip out that she was eager to speak with him. Kasady was the only person who truly acknowledged her existence. The man turned over, his green eyes locking with hers.  
Kasady sat up and ran a hand through his messy red hair before leaping from his bed.

"Well, well, well. Little Becky come to see me before I fry," Kasady said sarcastically as he strolled over to the bars. He never broke eye contact as gazed at the woman before him.  
"What a sweetheart," he sneered, licking his teeth.

"Mr. Kasady, you do realize that I'm the only one fighting for you. And unfortunately, I have no way to save you from becoming a crispy critter." Rebecca replied, looking down with despair, still feeling his steady gaze on her.

"Oh, there's a way. You just haven't opened your mind to it yet." Kasady said and Rebecca looked back up at him with a question in her eyes.  
"I want somebody to continue my legacy after I get turned in a French fry," he smirked.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Rebecca asked, staring into Kasady's eyes as he seemed to get as close as he could to her. While most people would back away, something kept the young woman from moving.

"Let me show you!" Kassidy hissed as he grabbed the woman's shirt, pulling her toward the bars before crushing his lips to hers. Rebecca's eyes widened in fear and her face quickly turned red. She struggled at first, but who wouldn't? Rebecca found herself kissing the most notorious serial killer in New York! Despite this, she found herself quite relaxed much to the young woman's confusion.

As the kiss continued, Kasady grabbed the woman's hand. Suddenly, Rebecca began to feel something wet crawl up her arm. Her relaxed state immediately turned to horror when she realized the Carnage symbiote wasn't dead as they thought it was.

Tears flowed down Rebecca's cheeks as she tried to scream but Kasady's mouth kept any sound from escaping. She felt the slime slither up her arm before spreading onto her chest, shredding her clothing as it did. Rebecca's legs almost gave out as the symbiote wrapped around them. Her high heels splintered as the slime engulfed her bare feet. Soon, all was left but her head, but it was quickly being covered as well.

Kasady finally released his grip of Rebecca and the shocked young woman fell to the floor, shaking. He watched in fascination as the symbiote fitted itself around Rebecca's horrified face, entering her mouth and nose as well.  
"K-Kasady?" Rebecca moaned weakly as she stumbled to her feet. All Kasady did was laugh manically as he gazed upon a female version of his Carnage persona.

Rebecca looked surprised as she examined her new body in fright. Her body was ever shifting from black to red and back again while loose tendrils whipped around. Her muscles were more pronounced and her fingers had turned into vicious claws. A slight giggle was heard in the back of Rebecca's mind.

Just as quickly as it appeared, the symbiote began to change. As some parts of it were sinking into the woman's skin, much of its mass shifted into the outfit Rebecca had been wearing before. She wrapped her arms around herself as she was cold and started shaking. Rebecca then gazed up at Kasady with a look of shock.

-

"Beautiful, Doc. Either way, you're simply beautiful," Kasady said with a smirk. Rebecca tried to form words but before she could say anything, a few guards barged into the room.  
"Showtime freak," one rumbled as they opened the cell door and pulled the giggling Kasady out. Another guard pulled Rebecca away from the cell. As he was being hauled away, Kasady looked over his shoulder at Rebecca.

"Get me out of this one, and I'll tell you everything you'll ever want to know about the symbiote!" he laughed as he was dragged out of the room, leaving Rebecca confused even more.

"What did he mean by that, Dr. Henson?"

Rebecca glanced over to her left and her boss, Dr. Griffon, standing there with a serious look on his aging face.

"I don't know, Dr. Griffon. I seriously don't have a clue," Rebecca replied weakly. Dr. Griffon noticed something was up with the young doctor.

"Did that animal do something to you?" Griffon asked with little concern. Suddenly an odd voice echoed in Rebecca's head.

"Lie,"

"N-No," Rebecca answered sheepishly.

"Very well then," Griffon muttered as he walked away, following the guards. Once they were gone, Rebecca leaned against the wall before sliding to the floor.

"What the hell?" she questioned as she glanced at her hands. She got sick to her stomach as red and black veins coursed around them. Rebecca buried her head in her hands and just sat there.  
"What now?" she pondered.

"You can save him," a gravelly voice stated. Rebecca knew it was the alien but tried to ignore it. "If you save Kasady, you can prove to all those imbeciles your worth," the alien growled, reminding Rebecca of all the times her pleas of trying to help Kasady were ignored. "Are you really going to let Kasady die? Let those fools win?"

Rebecca got to her feet and her fists clenched.  
"I know what I must do….sort of," Rebecca announced while slightly confused. "I must help him."

"I have an idea" the strange voice echoes through out Rebecca's mind.

"Oh yea and what would that be?" Rebecca asks sarcastically, even though she had no idea what was about to happen. She starts walking to the execution room.

"I never told Kasady, but I'm…oh how do you humans say it…pregnant. Symbiotes reproduce asexually so there was no need to tell him, but now seem like the best time for me to spawn my child. Carnage will live again!" it replied overly excited.

"I had no idea symbiotes could do that…", she stutters, "So what do I need to do?" She asks in a serious tone, not being able to believe what she was about to do.

Walking into a closet near the room where Kasady was to be executed; the symbiote starts forming around her body again and transforming her back into alter ego She-Carnage.

"Now all you have to do is extend your tendril into that corner. Ill do the rest." The voice in her head said.

Focusing on the corner she fired hundreds of tendril. They started twisting together, merging into a huge red and black cocoon.

"It's ready. Time to save Kasady from the frying pan." She-Carnage said with an evil smile flashing across her face.


	2. Trouble On The Horizon

Took some time to edit the fic. The storyline has completely changed haha. Please review and tell me what you think!

"Any last words Kasady? Not like it matters nothing you could say will stop us from burning you to a crisp!" the guard holding the electrical switch says in a sadistic manner.

"No, but she does." He laughs as She-Carnage kicks in the door, splitting it in two. She walks over to Kasady and cuts the straps holding him down to the chair.

"Honey! IM HOME!" She screeches, "Did you miss me?" She adds cutely as she picks him up and tosses him over her shoulder.

"OH! You know it gorgeous!" He calming yet happily says back.

She rushes out of the room before the on lookers could figure out what just happened. Sprinting to the closet, she rips open the door and sets him down. Upon their entry the cocoon opens up revealing a black and red tar-like substance crawling around inside.

"Lover walk into the cocoon. It's time for Carnage to be reborn!" She-Carnage screeches excitedly.

Liking the commanding tone in her voice, Kasady walks into the cocoon and the opening closed quickly, trapping him inside. "HAHAH! Cover me! YES! THAT'S IT! BOND WITH ME! MAKE ME CARNAGE ONCE AGAIN!" He says laughing hysterically. The red and black goo crawls all over his slender built body. It intertwines around his fingers turning them into long razor sharp claws. As it reaches his face his mouth becomes a maw filled with black fangs. The symbiote continues up his face taking on the all to familiar visage of the deadly Carnage. The cocoon bursts open leaving Carnage standing there laughing with an evil smile across his face. The remains of the cocoon slither over to him and join with Carnage's body. Finishing his transformation.

"Lets go reek some havoc!" Carnage screams as he and She-Carnage break out of Ravencroft.

Sorry for such a short chapter, but I wanted to split it up a bit :P

Please give me some ideas for upcoming chapters!:D


	3. STORY UP FOR ADOPTION

Hey guys! Sorry I havent posted any new chapters in a while. I havent had the time to write anything new. SOOOOO Im putting the story up for adoption! If anyone wants to continue the story have at it!

The only thing I ask is that you give me, 13-Syn-13 and Araghen credit for the first two chapters.

You can either take the story in a direction you want or follow where I was going to take it.

It's supposed to be about the relationship between the two. Since Kassidy is pure evil and Rebecca is sweet and the exact opposite of him. Also its supposed to be about her struggle with controlling the symbiote and not becoming as crazy as Carnage.


End file.
